A l'intérieur des Billes de Verre
by Shinterymi
Summary: Quelque chose ne va pas depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici... Kurogane ressent un poids qui le leste. Le vide l'attire. Et il se remémore...  Le chat sourit dans l'obscurité. Les billes de verre glissent lentement...


_Première fic écrite en français et qui ne porte pas sur Sound Horizon ! (*risehands*) En fait, c'est principalement parce que cette histoire date de deux ou trois ans... J'avais juste envie de la poster, même si elle est si étrange._

_Et son étrangeté tient particulièrement du fait que j'avais regardé Kara no Kyoukai ~The Garden of Sinners avant, et que j'étais plongée dans la lecture d'Alice au pays des Merveilles de Lewis Carrols. Donc oui, le building et le chat sont des petits clins d'oeil. Pas besoin de dire que l'histoire en elle même est totalement désorganisée et sans grand intérêt... Peut-être un peu... darky ? Sûrement. Mais après un Kara no Kyoukai et en écoutant la magnifique musique de Yuki Kajiura, c'est dur de faire la fleur~_

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'origines appartiennent à Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, manga des Clamp._

* * *

><p><em>Poussière d'étoile qui dégringole devant nos yeux de verre. Tu n'es qu'un leur qui nous montre ce chemin encore inconnu. Vas-tu nous conduire jusqu'aux portes de nos souhaits ? <em>

_Si ce n'est pas le cas, je resterai au pied de l'escalier. Je ne monterai pas de ce côté-là de l'univers. Et si je dois attendre leur retour, je le ferai, la main serrée sur le fourreau. Peu importe le temps qui passe. S'il est trop lent, je le tuerai pour le dépasser._

Les volutes de fumées s'estompent. Ces sortes de dragons qui nous guident à travers les dimensions distordues disparaissent, ne laissant rien d'autre derrière eux que le vide.

Lorsque je sens enfin le sol sous mes bottes, je grimace. La terre est friable, sèche. Mais je ne la vois pas. Je sens encore une vive lumière autour de moi, c'est étrange. Je sers le fourreau de mon sabre, sur le qui-vive. Mais je n'entends rien d'autre qu'un doux sifflement. Puis un contacte chaud contre ma poitrine.

Quelque chose se dépose en moi. Tout près de mon coeur. Je suis surpris et fourre mon autre main sous mon manteau noir, à la recherche de cette source de chaleur qui me démange.

-Kuro ? Tu fais des choses étranges, tu sais ?

C'est la voix moqueuse de Fye. Je me retourne vers lui, éberlué.

Plus de lumière blanche. J'ai encore chaud, mais peut-être est-ce lié à l'atmosphère lourd qui nous entoure. Je sors la main de sous mon manteau, un peu gêné. Peut-être n'avait-ce été que mon imagination…

Shaolan se place devant nous. Sur son épaule, Mokona. Ils sont tous deux silencieux, le regard perdu devant eux.

Nous avons atterri dans une ville aux grands « buildings ». Avant, je ne connaissais pas ce mot. Mais à force de voyager entre tant de mondes, j'apprends inconsciemment tout ces jargons, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. C'est ainsi que je reconnais ces écrans publicitaires sur certains bâtiments, ces motocyclettes traçant leur chemin en laissant de grandes traînées à l'arrière de leur pots d'échappements... Et ces grands buildings.

Le sol n'est pas découpé en routes ou en carrefours précis. Certains coins sont goudronnés, d'autre emplis de sable d'un jaune étrange. Le vent brûlant en fait parfois voleter, tant et si bien que de la poussière claque contre nos visages. Mes yeux me piquent déjà. J'ai cette désagréable sensation d'encombrement, de sale... Est-ce moi qui suis sale ? Ou le sable ?

Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire souillé. Ce mot conviendrait mieux...

Fye se met en route, l'oeil plissé. Ses cheveux sont aussi blonds que le sol est d'or. La poussière ressemble à de nombreuses étoiles autour de lui. Est-ce simplement que mes yeux sont fatigués ?

-Il ne doit pas manquer d'hotels par ici. C'est une ville touristique, ça ce voit vite. Autant chercher tout de suite...

-Mokona, demande Shaolan, une plume à l'horizon ?

-J'en sens une tout près. Si près que je sens que je ne vais pas fermer les yeux de la nuit !

En effet, les yeux de la boule blanche sont grands ouverts, d'un noir de geai. Je me demande comment il peut faire pour ne pas crier de douleur sous la menace permanente de cette poussière brûlante.

Shaolan ne dit rien, mais il est inquiet. Et oui, la princesse manque à l'appel. Elle qui était devenue si courageuse et responsable, elle a disparu du jour au lendemain. Sans même plus exister en tant qu'être humain. Et même en tant qu'âme. En tout cas dans ces mondes-ci. Nous savons qu'elle est aux côtés de cet assassin de Fei Wan Leed. Cet homme dont je n'ai jamais pu voir le visage. Cet homme, source de toutes ces tragédies imbriquées les unes aux autres, tels les maillons d'une chaîne de fer. Ce que j'espère seulement, c'est que cette chaîne n'est pas sous forme de cercle... Si tout devait reprendre infiniment...

_Quelle horreur..._

_Le temps défile sous la forme de grains blancs scintillants. Une lente pluie exécute sa danse devant mes yeux. Et je ne fais qu'apercevoir ce qui ce trouve derrière ce voile de perles pâles. Si seulement je pouvais l'écarter..._

_Mais pouvoir n'est pas vouloir._

_Ce spectacle inquiétant est beau. Je m'y noie encore._

_Vouloir n'est pas pouvoir._

_Les perles grossissent et obstruent ma vue._

* * *

><p>-C'était plus facile que je n'aurais pu le croire ! s'exclame Fye en étirant ses longs bras blancs. Ces citadins sont forts sympathiques, ma foi. Mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps, il faut vite mettre la main sur Fei Wan.<p>

La chambre se découpe de manière insolite sur le toit de l'un de ces fameux buildings. Elle est vraiment grande, et représente plutôt pour moi la surface d'une salle d'entrainement au kendo, comme j'en trouvais de nombreuse au Japon.

À _mon_ Japon...

_Les yeux de verres se fendent. Les billes blanches glissent dans le vide._

Shaolan est assis dans l'un des trois lits de la chambre, le regard perdu. Mokona fait semblant de s'amuser à rouler sur le dos, comme il le faisait si innocemment avant. Je me rappelle que cela m'agaçait à l'époque, et que je ne cessais de le réprimander sèchement. Là, ça ne me fait plus rien. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y a pas d'engouement à la situation.

Je reste contre la porte fenêtre qui mène à la grande terrasse du toit. Je regarde la limite que trace le muret. La limite entre ce haut toit de gratte-ciel et le vide qui mène au sol...

-Si nous trouvons une plume, cela évitera peut-être que l'autre moi détruise ce monde-ci, fait remarquer Shaolan. Attardons-nous quelques instants au moins.

-Tu crois que l'autre Shaolan cherchera encore à récupérer la mémoire de Sakura, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Fye en grimaçant, son oeil fauve détaillant le garçon avec une interrogation morose.

-Je ne sais pas... Autant poser la main dessus avant que le vent ne l'emporte, c'est tout...

-Surtout que le vent d'ici est particulièrement joueur... marmonne Fye en prenant place sur un deuxième lit.

_Le vent est cruel. Il nous empêche d'avancer lorsque la pente est trop raide, et nous pousse en avant lorsque le précipice nous tend ses bras d'épines mordantes. En d'autres circonstances, il s'absente et nous laisse dans un vide angoissant, tandis qu'il souffle et hurle avec acharnement pour nous donner la migraine. Et nous n'osons pas nous interposer. Car nous n'en avons pas la force. Le vent est plus fort que nous._

_Vouloir n'est pas pouvoir... _

-En tout cas, si nous avions encore un peu plus d'argent, je n'hésiterais pas à acheter des souvenirs de Leeg. C'est tellement accueillant, ici ! sourie Fye, la voix chantante.

Leeg, c'est le nom de la ville. Le gérant de l'hotel a eu la noblesse de nous expliquer que ce nom avait été donné à une époque très ancienne. Le sens avait été perdu au cours des années, et seuls quelques ancêtres en connaissaient encore la signification. Personnellement, je trouve que le nom importe peu, tant que le désigné a une quelconque existence. Mais ne pas avoir de nom signifie sûrement qu'on ne peut pas être désigné. Les choses desquelles on ne parle pas sont vite oubliées.

Et pourtant, quelques unes de ces choses se perpétuent encore...

Les choses dont on ne parle pas...

Alors je pense au Japon, à toutes ces choses que j'ai laissées derrière moi contre mon gré. Cette peur des couleurs qui m'entouraient. Les sourires de mes parents.

Toutes ces mains recroquevillées sur le sol, pâles, sans vie, flottant sur la sève rouge des corps derrière moi. Le Bushido, cet art qui m'a longtemps enseigné le voeu de pouvoir. Mais malgré le sabre, malgré les cris et la sueur, je n'ai jamais pu réaliser ce que je voulais...

Retrouver cette vie paisible dans mon Japon, entouré des sourires que j'appréciais tant, que je souhaitais caresser à jamais entre mes doigts de velours.

Tout n'a pas tourné en ma faveur. Maintenant je ne tiens que le fourreau. Le sabre n'est plus que le symbole de ces souhaits inassouvis. J'attends... Encore et encore...

-Il faut dormir, décide Fye, nous n'avons pas encore récupéré suffisamment des blessures de Sélès et du Japon. Le sommeil est indispensable pour garder les yeux ouverts...

_Parfois, il est indispensable de garder les yeux ouverts pour rêver..._

Ils sont endormis, pelotonnés dans leurs grands lits. Moi, je ne dors pas. Mes yeux ne se ferment pas.

_Il est indispensable de fermer les yeux pour dormir..._

Je jette un regard par la porte fenêtre. Je me lève discrètement, les yeux embués d'un léger voile de soie blanc. Il rend les lumières aux sommets des grattes-ciels épanouies comme des roses.

La porte est ouverte, je n'avais pas remarqué. Je sors et frôle le pavé de mes pieds nus. L'air est chaud, même de nuit. Ici, je suis trop haut pour être entouré par les grains de poussière jaune. Aucune étoile ne brille dans ce ciel. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Peut-être est-ce seulement que mes yeux ne sont pas disposés à les voir ?

Les étoiles ont peur de moi... Elles se cachent derrière un voile de chaleur, un voile qui brouille l'atmosphère.

Je monte sur le rebord de béton qui délimite la frontière entre le toit du bâtiment... et le vide...

D'ici, je peux voir l'étendue de la ville, et au loin, le désert. Ce désert aride rappelant à Shaolan son pays...

Les lumières de la ville sont comme des milliers de soleils brûlants pour mes yeux rouge sombre. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de fermer ces yeux, et de me laisser emporter. Je m'exécute. Mes yeux se ferment, et je ne vois rien d'autre que mes paupières jaunies par la lumière perçant les ténèbres. Pourtant, les ténèbres sont plus fortes. Il fait nuit.

_Il fait nuit pour un instant à l'extérieur, et pour toujours derrière ces paupières._

C'est étrange. Je sens qu'en face de moi, il n'y a rien. Je le sais. Et ce vide m'attire...

Il m'attire horriblement. Le vide sous l'immeuble...

Un aimant en attire un autre... Mon corps de plomb glisse doucement.  
>Le sol m'appelle... Mes jambes lui répondent. Un pas... Un pas, et je sens ce vide engloutir mes membres. Je commence à glisser...<p>

-Kurogane !

Une poigne forte me bloque l'épaule et me ramène de force en arrière. Je sursaute, surpris. J'ouvre les yeux. Le vide disparaît. Remplacé par le visage blême de Fye. Son unique oeil me fixe avec dureté. Il n'a pas besoin de me frapper pour donner son effet.

-Qu'essayais-tu de faire à l'instant ?

Sa voix est sourde mais pleine de reproches. Je tourne la tête. Que suis-je censé répondre ? Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais moi-même. Le vide. Le vide m'attirait, c'est tout...

-J'ai faillis m'endormir debout, c'est bête...

-A mon avis tu dormais déjà.

Je le regarde un instant, interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-On dit que la plupart des rêves illustre nos désires refoulés. Si tu pensais à mourir, alors c'est gagné. C'est moins douloureux lorsqu'on est endormi...

Je frissonne. Le vent est froid. Le vide m'attire, pas la mort. A moins que la mort soit elle même le vide ? Dans ce cas là, je suis entouré par la mort...

-Tu devrais te tenir loin du bord de l'immeuble. Le vent est joueur, il pourrait te pousser, murmure Fye en croisant les bras, son oeil teinté d'une lueur ambre.

-Je suis assez fort pour ne pas me laisser pousser...

L'oeil de Fye brille comme celui d'un chat. Un chat qui sait tout... Un chat qui peut sourire...

-As-tu le vertige, Kurogane ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-On dit aussi que les gens souffrant de vertige se sentent attirés vers le sol. Est-ce ton cas ?

-Non...

**Non. Naturellement, les corps sont attirés par le sol. Ce n'est pas si irrationnel que ça. Ils sont attirés parce qu'ils sentent qu'en bas, malgré le vide qu'ils traversent, ils trouveront quelque chose.**

**-La mort ?**

_L'oeil du chat qui sait tout. Le sourire du chat. Le chat au grand sourire. Sourire sans chat..._

Qui sait. Personne n'est jamais là pour le dire. Pourquoi la mort serait-elle vide ?

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Ma bouche reste close. Les mots n'ont aucun sens. Mon esprit divague. Fye cligne de l'oeil, le regard du chat disparaît. Il sourit gentiment, puis retourne vers la chambre. Ses habits flottent au vent, les grains de sables caressent ses cheveux d'or. Il disparait...

_Aussi discrètement qu'un chat..._

Moi, je reste là, immobile, pour seule compagnie le vent. Ce vent qui me griffe de ses grains, ce vent qui me brûle le visage. Est-il doux ? Est-il chaud ? Est-ce seulement moi qui ressens cette douleur ?

La douleur. Je l'ai souvent ressentie, auparavant. Lorsque je me battais, là-bas, au Japon. _A mon Japon..._

Mais derrière cette douleur, je savais que j'allais ressentir _son_ sourire, _la joie de la princesse_ de me revoir. Et j'avançais, coûte que coûte, pour combler le vide en moi. Et pourtant... Le Bushido...

Ce sentiment de vouloir à tout prix la liberté, et de prendre les armes pour sentir le goût de la victoire.

Le goût du sang...

_Tuer me manque..._

_Les yeux de verres se fendent... Les billes blanches glissent dans le vide. Elles se fracassent en éclats brillants. Elles reflètent une lueur rouge. Un rouge flamboyant. Qui obstrue mes yeux aveugles..._

Ils dorment. Fye aussi. Il est épuisé, malgré les apparences. Discrètement, je me glisse entre les deux battants de porte entrouverts. Je saisis mon sabre posé contre le mur. Et je pars. Je sors de la chambre par la porte d'entrée, cette fois.

Le couloir de l'hôtel est sombre. Tout le monde sommeille. Ils sont tous épuisés, eux aussi. Je descends la vingtaine d'étages à pied, par les escaliers en colimaçon. J'ai l'impression de voler. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

_J'ai souvent rêvé de cela. Fuir par des escaliers tourbillonnant tel un maelstrom, le regard flou, en glissant comme un fantôme sur les marches à peine palpables, se mouvant à leur aise, tandis qu'une ombre inconnue me poursuivait. Je ne la voyais pas, mais elle était là, je la sentais..._

Le manche est doux et chaud entre mes doigts froids. Je sens son coeur battre dans ma paume. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement le mien ?

Je coince le précieux fourreau dans ma ceinture. Et je laisse ma main posée sur la garde. Je ne peux plus m'en séparer. C'est mon appendice, mon aile, ma vie. Mon sabre.

Des gens marchent dans les larges rues de sables jaunes. Les réverbères diffusent une teinte ambre sur les visages fermés. Ils sont silencieux, pour la plupart. Près des magasins et des restaurants, des jeunes filles discutent et rient, les yeux pétillants de malice. Là-bas, des hommes en groupe lancent des capsules de bouteilles dans un coin de déchèterie où a été tracé un petit cercle à la craie. Un groupe plus âgé s'échange des bouteilles d'alcool.

Ils s'occupent comme ils le peuvent. Les plus riches se paient les meilleurs passe-temps. Les plus pauvres ont l'inventivité décalée des enfants de poubelle. Moi, j'ai mon sabre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces sentiments fictifs et misérables. Cette impression de se sentir en groupe, de ne pas être seul. De pouvoir faire l'impossible rien qu'en prenant les mains sales et boueuses de congénères mal assortis.

Moi, j'ai mon sabre. Je sers le manche. Les jeunes filles me regardent, leurs yeux ne brillent plus, ils arborent une expression incrédule. Un silence. Long silence pesant.

Puis je dégaine. Un cri. Misérable.

Les adolescentes piaillent et se mettent à courir, en foulant le sol sableux de leurs chaussures trop chers pour un rien.

Les visages des passants s'assombrissent, leurs yeux s'écarquillent. Ils hurlent à leur tour. Un simple sabre leur fait perdre raison. Une simple lame les transforme en mouton. Ils suivent la foule affolée, ils fuient vers le précipice, sans savoir que la mort les attend. Misérable.

Un homme téméraire s'approche de moi, une arme étrange à la main. Un pistolet, appelle t-on cela. J'en ai déjà vu dans un monde précédent. Il n'y en a pas, dans_ mon_ Japon.

Je lève le bras, je sers le manche. La lame tranche la chaire du courageux tremblant. Son bras est mis à découvert, il lâche le pistolet et s'enfuie. Je souris.

_Le Sabre Résonne._

Cinq policiers ne tardent pas à arriver, en battant des coudes parmi la foule partant à contre-sens. Les saumons qui remontent le courant. Dommage, beaucoup de saumons en meurent, de cette rude épreuve. Jamais ils n'arrivent à retourner à leur point de départ.

Je lève le bras, je sers le manche. La lame tranche les nageoires de mes proies. Jamais ils ne pourront retourner chez eux. Leurs bras sont profondément entaillés. Ils lâchent leurs armes. Ils me regardent, leurs yeux globuleux me scrutent avec terreur. Je les contourne et continue ma route, le sabre dégoulinant de sang.

_Le verre me coupe les pieds. Les billes sont en morceaux. Impossible de les reconstituer. Elles étaient belles. Maintenant elles sont mortelles. L'odeur du sang se répand._

Un autre homme, assez jeune, s'interpose. Son ventre s'offre à ma lame. Une jeune fille passe devant moi, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle saisit la lame entre ses mains tremblantes, alors que la pointe est encore encrée dans l'abdomen de son ami. Je récupère mon sabre, entaillant au passage les doigts de la malheureuse. Ses pleurs couvrent les hurlements des milliers de fourmis fuyant à travers la ville. Ils sont embêtants. Je m'en vais et trace ma route sur la sable brûlant dans la nuit de ce désert aride. Je ne suis pas repu.

_Le sang coule. Le sang coule à flot, goutte sur ma lame comme un élixir de jouvance. Le goût est amer dans ma bouche noyée sous la pluie de rubis. Mais quand on n'a rien d'autre à dévorer, l'amer ne gêne pas. On fait abstraction du goût pour survivre._ _Moi, je fais abstraction de la mort._

Je sens mon visage vil sous le sang. Mais mon masque de rubis, si richement décoré, cache ma laideur. Seuls mes yeux daignent se montrer. Ils n'ont pas peur eux, car ils ne reflètent rien.

Un coup de sabre à gauche, un à droite. Un cri, un autre. De la douleur. Des ongles cherchent à griffer ma peau. Ils ne m'atteignent pas, je les repousse avant qu'ils ne me frôlent.

Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années se dresse de toute sa hauteur devant moi, ses grands yeux bleu clair agrippant mon regard. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et touche mon masque de sang de sa petite main. Elle caresse la sève rouge quelques instants. Je ne bouge plus. Je suis un loup aux aguets. Les doigts de l'enfant se recroquevillent en serres. Elle me griffe la joue de toute ses forces et s'enfuie, le plus vite qu'elle le peut, de ses petites jambes d'enfant...

Je sens encore ses yeux bleus me dévisager. Ces yeux qui savent tout.

_Ces yeux du chat... Mais elle, elle ne souriait pas..._

Une rage bouillonne en moi. La lave se déverse dans mes veines et ronge ma raison. Je cours droit devant, le sabre ne faisant qu'un avec mon bras. Il lacère l'air, il lacère des vêtements et semble brûler des âmes affolées de l'intérieur. Tout n'est que feu. Les grains de poussières jaunes se déversent en torrent devant moi. Il me lacèrent le visages avec fureur. Le maelstrom se propage dans l'atmosphère. J'en suis le coeur. Je bats le sang de toutes mes forces. Je pompe et je pompe encore.

_Les yeux du chats apparaissent sur les bouts de verres répandus dans le vide._

Je pompe, je bois, je lacère. Mes viscères brûlent en moi. Je sens la lumière des flammes jaunes flamboyer contre mon corps désarticulé.

_Les yeux bleus me dévisagent. Ils cherchent la faille, se glissent entre les morceaux de verres. Ils m'entourent. Il y en a des milliers... Tant que je ne vois plus rien d'autre que ce bleu par dessus les éclats de rubis._

Je suis un coeur de fer. Un coeur couvert de sang. Un coeur rempli de sang. Un coeur vide d'âme et rempli de vide. Je me jette contre tout obstacle. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Quand je les rouvre, je vois ses yeux. Ses yeux à lui.

_Le chat est là, mais on ne le voit pas. Son sourire s'estompe entre les silhouettes filiformes qui constituent nos souvenirs. Il tend sa patte de velours et saisit mon coeur. Il est là, et moi, je le vois, à présent. Ses yeux me fixent..._

Ses cheveux d'or se perdent dans la masse de sable jaune, tel qu'il paraît être le désert lui-même. De sa main ferme, il saisit la lame rouge de mon sabre. Ses yeux me fixent, encore et toujours. Je ne peux pas résister. Je ne peux plus couper. Ni pomper, ni boire. Je suis un coeur éteint.

Une douleur lancinante s'empare de moi. Un tourbillon me compresse entre ses doigts de fer glacial. Je tombe... Fye me rattrape, mais trop tard, je sombre déjà dans les méandres de mes songes...

_Je me vois, en train de sourire, alors que mon père m'enseigne l'art du Bushido. Il m'aide à tenir le sabre, perpétue ses connaissances à travers moi. Il me voit déjà comme son élève, son_ lui_ futur._

_Je me vois, en train de sourire, alors que ma mère me tend un livre de contes anciens. Je le lis avec allégresse, en me noyant dans ces mots qui me font voyager à travers un monde fictif._

_Je me vois en train de pleurer. Le bras de pierre de mon père, le corps transpercé de ma mère, blanche telle une statue de porcelaine brisée. Tout mes rêves s'envolent. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre que la douleur d'avoir perdu mon trésor, mes plus précieux bijoux qui ornaient mon coeur. _

_Je me vois en train de hurler, le regard rouge. Les monstres assassins en face de moi se dressent pour la dernière fois de leur courte existence. Je détruis ces êtres abjectes d'un coup de sabre. La lueur de folie dans leur yeux disparaît, ils sont morts. Moi aussi. Mon coeur est mort..._

_Puis je la vois, elle. La lumière m'aveugle. La princesse aux beaux cheveux noirs se dressent devant moi. Son visage paisible m'incite au silence. Elle est là. La lumière m'exhorte à plisser les yeux. Elle est trop forte..._

-Tu as le vertige ?

_L'oeil du chat, bleu, me fixe. Fye se penche au dessus de moi. Il sourit._

**Les corps sont attirés par le sol. Les gens savent qu'en bas, ils trouveront quelque chose, malgré le vide qu'ils traversent...**

**-La mort ?**

Qui sait. Personne n'est jamais là pour le dire. Pourquoi la mort serait-elle vide ?

Non. Le vide lorsqu'on tombe représente la liberté. Mais quand on touche enfin le sol, il n'y a plus que l'immobilité. La stagnation. Et peut-être le vide. Mais un autre vide. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Car on est enchaînés au sol, sans pouvoir jamais se relever...

**-C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne pas rester trop près du muret de l'immeuble, Kurogane...**

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux. Ils me font mal. Le sable a dû me blesser les paupières. Je suis allongé par terre, sur le sol chaud. Le soleil se lève, déjà ses rayons laissent une traînée rouge sur la mer jaune. Les hauts bâtiments ont disparu, nous ne sommes plus dans la ville...<p>

Je me redresse, l'esprit embrouillé, le coeur cependant moins lourd. Il bat. Je ne suis pas figé au sol, je suis vivant.

Shaolan, devant moi, me regarde d'un air inquiet. Il tient dans sa main une plume blanche, aussi brillante qu'une perle de cristal.

-Elle doit contenir un souvenir vraiment triste, celle là, chuchote le garçon.

-Elle semble être entrée en toi lorsque nous avons atterri dans ce monde, dit Fye, c'est une étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne dis rien. Alors ainsi, c'est cette plume que j'ai sentie lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée de la ville. Cette lumière familière qui m'avait aveuglée quelques instants. Ce poids dans mon âme qui me lestait le corps vers le bas de l'immeuble. Vers le vide.

Je me dis que finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. j'avais pu refouler à nouveau toute cette douleur, tous ces souvenirs. Peut être que maintenant...

_Je me rappelle ce que signifiait pour moi cette lumière. Après la mort de mes parents, Tomoyo m'avait recueillit. Il émanait d'elle une telle beauté, une telle pureté, que j'avais peur de me plonger dans cette lumière si blanche. Alors qu'elle éclairait ma route, je restais dans l'ombre, persuadé que je ne la méritais pas. Mes mains étaient souillées de sang, alors que j'étais si jeune. Je ne pouvais pas avoir le courage de les regarder sous cette lueur de bonté qui souhaitait seulement m'aider à sortir de l'obscurité. Et pourtant, j'ai réussi à m'extirper un peu de ces ténèbres. Je marche à côté de la route lumineuse, tel un loup éclairé par la pleine lune. Je la vois, et cela suffit à me rassurer..._

_Et je ne suis pas mort. Je peux encore courir le long de ce chemin, la main sur le manche de mon sabre. J'ai encore le temps, avant de tomber dans le vide pour ne plus jamais me relever. Jusque là, je ne dois pas trembler au bord du précipice. Je dois continuer ma route sans penser à la dernière chute._

Fye me regarde. Son oeil jaune me dévisage une dernière fois. 

_Oeil de chat. Il sait tout, mais se tait, jusqu'au moment venu. Il se joue de choses, s'interroge sur d'autre. C'est un chat souriant, un chat qui cache sous son pelage sa véritable apparence. Mais personne ne la voit..._

Il est temps de partir. Nous quittons se lieu baigné d'une aube rouge. Dans la ville, il n'y a pas de mort. Juste quelques blessés. Ils vont s'en sortir. Et moi qui avait cru arracher le coeur à tant de corps en fuite. Nous sommes juste passés en coup de vent, et nous repartons avec une plume blanche en main, silencieux...

Ma marque reste cependant. Mon sabre a fait couler le sang. Et cela pour le Salut du coeur d'un seul homme...

* * *

><p><em>Les billes n'ont plus d'éclat. Elles peuvent disparaître, maintenant. S'estomper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Et redevenir des billes. Des billes de verres. N'est-ce pas là le cycle de la vie ?<em>

_Elles guettent à présent la prochaine fois où elles se briseront. Peut-être serait-ce la dernière. Après qu'elles aient fendu le vide, et enfin qu'elles se soient fracassées sur un sol glacial, où on ne trouve rien d'autre que des bouts de verres brisés..._

* * *

><p><em>Fin du trio d'oeuvres (Clamp, Alice in Wonderland, Kara no Kyoukai). Le tout me paraît toujours aussi étrange. Surtout le côté très sombre et pas rassurant. Kurogane a toujours été un personnage intriguant, pareil pour Fye. <em>  
><em>D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, il faudra bien un jour que je lise le dernier tome de la série... Je suis bien curieuse~<em>

See you soon~


End file.
